


The Rebirth of the Phoenix (Poe Dameron x Reader)

by sarcasticarmy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticarmy/pseuds/sarcasticarmy
Summary: The Phoenixes were a beautiful race and honourable people, but their kindness ended up being their doom. They were there long before the Jedi, yet they didn't have their respect. The Jedi called their powers 'fake' magic, saying it was nowhere near the Force. Their ability to fly and read minds became legend and a children's tale, rather than reality. But what would happen, when one of them still lived? Crashing down onto Jakku due to poor piloting skills, the last of the Phoenixes found shelter in an AT-AT walker, which so happened to be the home of a girl named Rey. They became good friends, but when their peace is disturbed and they're forced to go on an adventure to save the galaxy from evil, what happens? More importantly, what happens when the Phoenix falls for the best pilot in the goddamn galaxy?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1 - The Phoenixes

_What is immortality?_

_Nobody really knows._

_One might say that it's just living forever._

_Somebody else says that it's seeing all your friends die whilst you live._

_And then there's the race of the Phoenixes._

_They would say that immortality is a blessing to be able to gaze at the birth of new stars or see the old ones die out, withering...like a small candle flame with no oxygen to burn with._

_Yes, it is true._

_The beautiful race had been gifted immortality, magical healing and an unknown power, which the common folk would call 'telepathy'._

_They also had the ability to fly, but that gift came to them when they reached a thousand years of age._

_But sadly, they hadn't been given the gift of telling the difference between good and bad, seeing as they saw good in everyone...even in the most evilest of creatures._

_That was the reason for their inevitable doom, extinction._

_The Phoenixes were there long before the Jedi, and it looked like they would disappear whilst the Jedi remained._

_But not all things are as they seem._

_One Phoenix remained, now gone into hiding, seeing as evil forces were slowly taking control over the Galaxy._

_This, is where they come in._

_The one that was saved, the one that got lucky...the one that remained._

_And their name?_

_Y/N L/N._


	2. Chapter 2 - Jakku and Rey

''Rise and shine, sleepyhead'' Y/N said, banging on the metal walls twice, before exiting the toppled AT-AT walker. They heard Rey groan slightly, making them smirk. ''What? Still can't handle an alarm clock? Even after three weeks?'' Y/N chuckled, crossing their arms. 

They looked on at the desert before them, their small smile dropping. With a sigh, they turned back to Rey's makeshift home, stepping in. ''Weather report, same as usual...there's slight wind, and sand...everywhere'' Y/N said, rubbing their eyes. Rey rolled over, blinking rapidly due to the bright sunlight. The two exchanged glances, before the taller one rolled their (E/C) hues. ''Come on, Rey, I know I told you that I only need to eat once a week, but that just means that when I'm hungry, I'm really hungry'' L/N told the female, who stretched their arms, before sitting up. ''It wasn't my fault that you crashed here and are now stuck with me'' Rey mumbled, grabbing her stick, whilst Y/N dramatically gasped. ''How dare you! I didn't crash, I landed...just not very well'' They said, following after the dark-haired woman, who grabbed their goggles, helmet and laser-gun. ''Aren't you forgetting something?'' Y/N asked from Rey, raising a brow. Rey scrunched her nose, counting her items over once again. When the female shook her head with confusion, Y/N sighed. ''The water, Rey, you need to stay hydrated, you're only human, after all'' They said, booping the unamused woman's nose. 

The two of them got out of the AT-AT walker, heading over to the red rusty speeder. ''You say that as if you aren't'' Rey suddenly said, making Y/N turn around to face her. ''Aren't what?'' They asked, crossing their muscly arms. ''Human'' The scavenger deadpanned, making the taller one roll their eyes with a small grin. ''Didn't I tell you already? I'm a Phoenix, and a proud one at that'' Y/N said, Rey just silently placing her bags onto the transport device. ''Well, you act like a human and look like one. The Phoenixes are a myth, they never existed...they're just a children's tale'' Rey said quietly, before hauling herself onto the speeder. Y/N sighed, also getting on the red machine. ''Just because I look like a man, doesn't mean I am one. I like to consider myself genderless, just like all Phoenixes'' L/N told Rey, who activated the speeder. 

* * *

''So, as I can see, we're continuing at where we left off yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that....'' Y/N said, jumping off from the old machine, gazing at the gigantic Star Destroyer. It was truly massive, making Y/N feel like a small ant. It looked rusty and almost as if it would collapse at any given second, but because of its strong and sturdy material, it most probably wouldn't. Rey slid down from her driving seat, grabbing her stick and bag from the net on the side of the speeder. ''Let's go'' She said, and Y/N followed. They started climbing up the hill of sand, L/N groaning. ''You know, I could just fly us up there'' They said, making Rey roll her hazel eyes. ''As if, can you read my mind like you've told me you can?'' Rey sarcastically asked, and Y/N chuckled bitterly. ''The only reason I don't is because you told me to'' They said, still trudging up the mountain of sand. ''When? I never told you to not look into my head'' The nineteen-year-old spoke, making Y/N glance at her. ''Yeah, you did, it was when I first told you that I'm a telepath'' They said, Rey stilling. 

_''You know, I'm actually a telepath'' Y/N said, leaning on the side of the AT-AT walker. Rey raised a brow, although the corners of her mouth raised up a bit. ''Uh uh, and I'm a Jedi'' The woman said sarcastically, making L/N roll their eyes. '' **He better not go searching into my head...** '' Y/N suddenly heard, and they quickly realised that it was Rey's thoughts. ''Noted'' Y/N said, Rey looking up at the mysterious person in confusion. ''What is noted?'' She asked, making the Phoenix chuckle. _

''Why did I...remember that?'' Rey asked from herself, Y/N patting her shoulder. ''Because I made you remember that right now...what? There's no need to be surprised, I did tell you that I'm a telepath'' They said, before moving onward, well, upward. Rey followed, albeit a little bit baffled and surprised.

The two of them finally reached the top, now being at the entrance to the Star Destroyer. ''Come on then, let's go and explor-'' ''-Why are you even telling me all of this? I mean, if you really are a Phoenix, which you're probably not, then why bother telling me?'' Rey suddenly asked, making Y/N freeze. They turned around, a small smile on their face. ''Well, it's because I trust you''

'''You trust me after knowing me for 3 weeks?''

''Yeah, something wrong with that?''

''Uuh, a lot of things?''

''Well, Phoenixes are known for being incredibly kind and being able to see the good in people, so...'' Y/N trailed off, shrugging. Rey sighed, rubbing her eyes. ''It's not like I have anybody to tell that info to anyway, I don't have parents, or friends...'' She muttered, making L/N frown. ''That's not true, you have me! I'm your friend, aren't I?'' Y/N said, clapping the woman on the back, who smiled a bit. ''Thanks, Y/N'' Rey said, and Y/N grinned widely. ''Come on, now! We have some parts to collect!'' They said, grabbing Rey's hand and dragging them further into the Star Destroyer. 

* * *

''Well? See anything good?'' Y/N shouted, Rey hearing the faint echoing of their words. ''Nothing much, but it could get us fed!'' She shouted back, grabbing the last part for the day, jumping on a rope and sliding downwards, towards where Y/N was. 

The Phoenix watched as the female descended, their arms crossed. By their feet were small parts that they, themself, had collected, wanting to help Rey and not just be a freeloader. Finally, the woman touched ground, and Y/N quickly walked over to them. Practically shoving the small part into Rey's face, Y/N wore a proud grin, wanting to know how much the spare piece was worth. Rey raised a brow, inspecting the item. She closed her eyes, sighing. ''Sorry, this is basically just a scrap of metal'' Rey said, tossing the thing over her shoulder. Y/N visibly deflated, but then shrugged, stuffing their hands into their pockets. ''That's fine, one day, I'll find you a piece that's worth a thousand portions'' They said, winking at the woman, who snickered. ''Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Mister Phoenix'' Rey laughed, grabbing her parts and starting to walk towards the exit. ''I'm pretty sure I found something worth at least two portions'' She said, Y/N quickly catching up to her. ''Oh? That's good to hear, my stomach is grumbling'' They said, and Rey laughed. 

With a larger piece of metal that they had found, the two of them slid down the hill of sand, nearing their beloved speeder. Y/N helped Rey load the parts into the net, before jumping on, and speeding away towards the village nearby.

* * *

After washing the pieces, Y/N and Rey went to Plutt, expecting to get some portions. ''What you brought me today is worth...one portion'' Plutt said, Rey glancing at Y/N with a gaze of 'I'm sorry'. Y/N shrugged, grabbing the sall packet, helping Rey drag the leftover scraps back to her speeder. 

* * *

By the time they arrive back at the AT-AT walker, the sun has started to set, and Y/N's stomach is growling as loud as ever. Rey makes the food in silence whilst Y/N sits outside, deep in thought. They wonder if Rey will allow them to stay there, or if one day she'll get sick of them. Speak of the devil, Rey comes out, two plates in her hands. ''Here you go'' She says, handing the food over to Y/N, who stares at it, their mouth watering. Not even hesitating, the Phoenix starts to eat, closing their eyes in satisfaction as they swallow. Rey looks at the scene with a smile, giggling a bit. The girl starts to nibble too, Y/N opening their eyes. When they glance over at Rey's portion, they blink. She had a significantly smaller amount of food on her plate compared to L/N's, making the Phoenix sigh. ''Here'' They say, breaking off some bread, handing it over to Rey. The female looks up at Y/N in confusion, shaking her head. ''No, you said you were hungry, keep it-'' ''-Don't make me shove this down your throat'' Y/N said, and with that, the small conflict was over. Rey took the piece thankfully, immediately scarfing it down. '

The two of them just sat there, in complete silence, the soft breeze of the passing wind being the only sound they heard, when suddenly a distant beeping noise was heard. Y/N and Rey glanced at one-another, before nodding. Immediately, they were on their feet, the girl grabbing her stick, whilst Y/N already ran ahead. They trotted over a hill, and what they saw, definitely surprised them. Y/N furrowed their brows upon seeing the droid, stuck in a net, trying to get out, a scavenger keeping it in place. ''Tal'ama parqual!'' Rey shouts, Y/N recognising the language. ''Parqual zatana!'' The girl booms, already running towards the droid, cutting it out of the net. Y/N followed, glancing up at the scavenger with a raised brow, before kneeling down next to Rey. When the droid was completely free, the rather short desert tyrant seemed outraged, saying things in his language. Y/N rolled their (E/C) eyes, Rey standing up and threateningly pointing at him. ''Noma!'' Rey says, basically saying hands-off. The scavenger swore, but started moving on anyway, resulting in the droid beep-yelling at his back. Y/N 'shh'ed the droid, thinking that the scavenger also had a life and a mouth to feed, that being the reason why they'd need the parts. ''That's just Teedo, wants you for parts. He has no respect for anyone'' Rey said, glaring at Teedo's back. Y/N sighed, looking at the droid more closely. ''Your antenna's bent'' They said, making the small being turn to them. Y/N gently took the antenna, starting to tinker with it, whilst Rey asked : ''Where do you come from?''. The droid was quiet for a moment, before beeping. ''Classified? Yeah, me too, big secret. Well, not him though, keeps on blabbering about his past and how he's actually 1295 years old'' Rey said, pointedly looking at Y/N, who narrowed their eyes. ''Oi! It's true! And I'm not a 'he', I'm genderless, remember?'' Y/N said, placing the antenna back onto the droid's head. Rey rolled her hues, but pointed in a certain direction. ''Niima Outpost is that way. Stay off Kelvin Ridge. Keep away from the sinking fields in the North or you'll drown in the sand'' Rey said, standing up. She grabbed her stick and motioned with her head for Y/N to follow her, which they did. The droid beeped again, making Y/N and the girl turn around. ''Don't follow us'' Rey said, shaking her head, pointing yet again. ''Town is that way!'' She said, turning around and walking forward. Y/N felt sympathy for the droid, crossing their arms. Once again, the being beeped, and Rey shouted : ''No!''.

''Come on, Rey, is that really how you treat a lost and scared droid?'' Y/N asked with a small chuckle, only to have the girl glare at them. Finally, with a small sigh, Rey motioned for the Phoenix and droid to follow her, making the small round machine make cute sounds of happiness. ''That...was adorable'' Y/N said, following after Rey, whilst the droid beeped with slight anger. ''Okay, okay, not adorable, extremely threatening'' The Phoenix laughed, stuffing their hands into their pockets. Rey giggled, the droid beeping yet again. ''You're welcome...'' The female said, leading the small group towards her humble home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Finn, the Resistance fighter

''Don't give up hope, he still might show up! Whoever it is you're waiting for...'' Y/N cheerfully said as Rey helped the droid onto the sandy ground. The night had passed calmly, and the trio were back at Niima outpost, wanting to get some food portions from Plutt. 

The droid beeped, and Rey raised a brow. ''Classified? Well, I know all about waiting...'' She said, Y/N's smile dropping. ''Who are you waiting for?'' They calmly asked, grabbing Rey's stick for her, handing it over. The girl was quiet for a moment, the droid beeping with curiosity as well. ''For my family. They'll be back, one day...come on!'' Rey cleared her throat, whilst Y/N furrowed her brows in concern.

They thought about how they hadn't seen their family in hundreds of years...well, seeing as they were all dead. 

Y/N knew that they were the last of the Phoenixes, but they still had hope...hope that the Phoenixes wouldn't stay a myth, hope...that the Phoenixes would live again.

It was a well-known fact that the race of the Phoenixes were emotional, but they were always hopeful. It was said that the day that a Phoenix would lose all hope, it would be the day evil forces would finally take over, and the peaceful Galaxy would perish. 

The Phoenixes were never fighters, they couldn't even hurt a fly, mostly because of their forgiving and positive nature. War was never the option in their eyes, only peace.

Emotional, forgiving, and extremely powerful - those are the characteristics of a Phoenix, including Y/N.

Ironic, isn't it? Some of the most powerful beings in the universe didn't have the heart to hurt somebody.

Being 1295 years old meant that Y/N had seen many things, experienced many emotions and seen many unnecessary deaths. Their parents, their siblings, their friends...all killed by the Dark Side. 

Y/N shook the thoughts out of their head, and ran after Rey, who was headed towards the trading post. 

* * *

''These five pieces are worth...let me see... one-half portion'' Plutt said, and Rey and Y/N glanced at each other. ''Last week they were a half portion each'' Rey said, and the Phoenix next to her nodded. ''What about the droid?'' The blobfish-man asked, and Y/N quickly got defensive. ''What about him?'' They asked, crossing their arms. ''I'll pay for him...60 portions'' Plutt said, slamming the food portions onto the counter. Rey's eyes widened, and she blinked, whilst Y/N narrowed their eyes. 

**''Rey, think about this...''**

They spoke in Rey's head, making the girl hold back a gasp. She looked at Y/N, who looked at the girl expectantly. ''Actually, the droid's not for sale...'' Rey said, and Y/N nodded, happy with her answer. Rey hurriedly grabbed her one half portion and walked off, L/N and the droid following. 

''Where are we going?'' Y/N asked, and Rey sighed. ''We're going to wash tomorrow's parts'' She replied, and Y/N shrugged. ''Alright, why though? We could easily wash them tomorrow as well'' They said, but before Rey could reply, the droid started beeping rapidly, making the two people look back at him. 

A bag had been thrown over him, two creatures were standing there, ready to attack, making Rey instantly go into fight mode. Whilst Rey kicked one of the men, Y/N stood there eyes wide. ''There's no need to fight! I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreemen-wOAH!'' They shouted, being knocked off of their feet.

''Oof!'' Y/N fell onto their back, the air being knocked out of their lungs. They groaned, but hurriedly got up, watching as Rey kicked the two guys' asses. Y/N blinked, but shook their head, quickly dashing over to the droid, hauling the bag off of its body. Rey punched one of the guys one last time for good measure, before also kneeling down next to the droid. ''You okay?'' Y/N asked, concern in their (E/C) eyes. Suddenly, the droid's attention turned elsewhere, and they beeped with alarm. ''What?''

More beeping.

''Him?'' Rey asked, looking in the direction where a dark-skinned man stood, wearing a brown leather jacket. Rey immediately stood up, running after the man, whilst Y/N rolled their eyes. ''Why does she always want to fight with people?'' They muttered to themself, before also standing up, jogging after the girl, the droid in tow. 

When they caught up with Rey, the girl had kicked the man onto the ground, now pointing her stick at him. ''What's your hurry, thief?'' Rey asked, anger in her voice. The man furrowed his brows, confused. ''What? Thief?'' They wondered, an the droid rolled over to him, shocking him with some electricity. ''Ow! Hey, what!?'' The man kept on questioning, Y/N raising a neat brow. ''The jacket! This droid says you stole it!'' Rey accused, the man looking up at her in bafflement. ''I had a pretty messed up day, alright? So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop accusing me-OW!'' The mysterious man shouted in pain, seeing as the droid shocked him yet again.

''He didn't steal it'' Y/N suddenly said, surprising both Rey and the man. ''How do you know?'' Rey asked, still pointing her stick at him. ''I went through his memories, they're rather interesting, if I do say so myself. Oh, and the jacket belonged to a man named Poe Dameron, right? That was your master's name, wasn't it?'' Y/N said, crossing their arms. The droid beeped in confirmation, whilst the man looked up at Y/N in awe. ''How do you...how do you know that?'' He asked, and Y/N smirked. ''I'm a Phoenix, I think it's pretty obvious how I know that'' They said, head held high. Rey rolled her hazel eyes, still pointing the stick at the man. ''What? The Phoenixes are a myth!'' The man said, and Y/N's proud smile fell. ''And so are the Jedi, yet we're both very real'' They said, uncrossing their arms and stuffing them into their pockets. ''Well, anyway, that doesn't explain why he has the jacket!'' Rey said, and Y/N sighed. ''Poe was captured by the First Order, I helped him escape, but our ship crashed...Poe didn't make it'' The man said, and the droid visibly deflated. It beeped sadly, its head hanging low. ''Look, I tried to help him, I'm sorry...'' The man told the droid, who just rolled away. 

''So, you're with the Resistance...'' Rey said, making Y/N's and the man's eyes snap to her. Y/N blinked, ready to say the truth, when the man quickly got up, glaring at the Phoenix, as if to say 'Stay quiet!'. ''Obviously, yes, I am. I'm with the Resistance, yeah. I'm with the Resistance'' The man whispered, Y/N narrowing their eyes with suspicion. Rey was rather surprised, a small smile of awe on her face. ''I've never met a Resistance fighter before'' She said, Y/N blinking. 

_''So when I say that I'm a Phoenix and actually prove it, I'm lying?_

_But when this man, this stormtrooper, says that he's with the Resistance, you immediately believe him?_

_Unbelievable!''_

Y/N thought, angrily crossing their arms. ''Well, this is what we look like, some of us. Others look different'' The 'Resistance fighter' said, and Rey grinned widely. ''BB-8 says that he's on a secret mission, he has to get back to your base!'' She said, glancing at the sad droid, before turning back to Y/N and the dark-skinned man. ''Apparently, he has a map that leads to Luke Skywalker. And everyone is after it'' The man said, making even Y/N's eyes widen. ''Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth!'' Rey whispered, eyes sparkling.

All of a sudden, the loud alarmed beeping of BB-8 reached the trio's ears, making them quickly turn towards the droid. ''What?'' Y/N asked, before their eyes landed on a pair of stormtroopers, who had just turned their heads towards them. The man grasped Rey's hand, starting to pull her away, whilst Y/N furrowed their brows. ''What are you doing?'' Rey loudly asked, but the man just kept on pulling her. ''Come on!'' He shouted, starting to run, seeing as the stormtroopers started blasting at them. 

Y/N's eyes widened, and they blinked, before running after Rey and the dark-skinned male. ''Come on, BB-8!'' The man boomed, whilst Rey struggled to get her hand out of the male's grip. ''Maybe we can talk with them!'' Y/N shouted, barely dodging a laser. ''Are you insane!?'' The man shouted, eyes wide. ''Stay close, BB-8!'' Rey told the droid, who beeped loudly in response. 

The four of them managed to get to an empty tent, the man starting to look for a weapon. ''They're shooting at all three of us!'' Rey said, panting. ''They saw you with me, you're marked!-'' ''-Well, thanks for that!'' The girl and the man talked, whilst Y/N just stood there. ''Hey! I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick!...Doesn't anyone have blasters around here?!'' The male shouted, rummaging through the shelves and chests. ''Are you okay?'' Y/N asked, leaning down to the droid, who started rapidly beeping. The man suddenly shushed them, making them stay quiet. They heard weird sounds, like an aircraft was passing overhead. The man grabbed Rey's hand yet again, making the girl groan. ''Stop taking my hand!'' 

They ran, trying to get cover. Y/N still rather confused as to why they couldn't just talk it out. Suddenly, a rather big explosion went off behind them, making them fly through the air, landing on their stomach, the breath being knocked out of their lungs, once again. Y/N groaned, coughing. They quickly sat up, seeing TIE fighters fly above the outpost, making their eyes widen. 

_''Those are...those are the aircraft I saw the night my family was killed...''_

Y/N thought, blinking in surprise. Before they could think any further though, they were yanked up, and dragged along. Y/N shook themself out of those thoughts, seeing Rey and the mysterious man running ahead of them. Explosions were going off all around them, Y/N flinching with each one. 

''We can't outrun them!'' The man shouted, to which Rey replied: ''We might! In that Quad-Jumper!''.

''We need a pilot!'' 

''We've got one!-'' ''-Who!? Him?!'' The man asked, pointing at Y/N, who angrily shook their head at being misgendered again. ''No! Me!'' The girl shouted, still running. ''What about that ship?!'' The man questioned, pointing towards an old spacecraft, which was covered in cloths. ''That one's garbage!'' Rey answered, but just as they were about to reach the Quad-Jumper, it was blown to smithereens.

''The garbage will do!'' She said, already dashing towards it, the others in tow. They hurriedly got into it, Rey pointing at a ladder. ''Gunner position is down there!'' She shouted, and the man nodded, hurriedly starting to climb it. ''Y/N! You're with me!'' Rey shouted, and the Phoenix nodded, getting into the co-pilot seat right after Rey. ''You two ever fly this thing?!'' The man shouted from the lower deck, to which the both of them replied : ''No!''. 

''This ship hasn't flown in years!'' Rey said, pressing all sorts of buttons, whilst Y/N just flipped a few switches, not really knowing what to do. 

After a rough start, they got the spacecraft into the air, making the man scream. ''Stay low! Stay low! It confuses their tracking!'' He shouted, and the two pilots prepared to do as they were told. ''BB-8! Hold on! I'm going low!'' Rey boomed, and the droid beeped. 

Y/N decided it was best to leave the wheels in Rey's hands, themself just sitting there, eyes wide and heart beating fast.

Seemingly out of nowhere, two TIE fighters appeared, blasting at them. ''What are you doing back there?! Are you ever going to fire back!?'' Rey questioned, making the man gulp. ''I'm working on it!'' The 'Resistance fighter' said, Y/N biting their lip with worry. ''Are the shields up!?'' The man wondered, Y/N blinking. They looked to their right, seeing the switch for the shields right there. Rey nodded at them, and as quickly as they could, Y/N had flipped the switch. 

After some firing at each other, the man screamed: ''We need cover! Quick!''.

''We're about to get some!...I hope...'' Rey whispered, pressing even more colourful buttons. Y/N's confusion was cleared when they saw the massive Star Destroyer that they and Rey had just been to a few days prior. 

Thanks to Rey's amazing piloting skills, the group now only had one TIE fighter behind them, trying their best to shake it off. ''The cannon's stuck in forward position, I can't move it! You got to lose them!'' The man announced, and Rey gulped. ''Get ready!'' She shouted, pulling on different levers. 

''Okay!...for what!?'' The man shouted, and his question was answered when Rey steered the spacecraft into the Star Destroyer. ''Are we really doing this?!'' He asked, and Rey nodded, but the man obviously couldn't see. 

Dodging, more dodging, and dodging again. That was what was happening, at least that's how Y/N saw it. When they had finally gotten rid of the last TIE fighter, they felt sad. ''What if they had a family?'' Y/N muttered, making Rey glance at them in confusion.

But she ignored it, steering the aircraft further into the sky, and eventually, into space.

* * *

As Rey and the man complimented each other, Y/N felt conflicted. It had been a long time since the last time they had seen battle, and as the forgiving an emotional Phoenix Y/N was, getting over the fact that people had died in their presence was a difficult task. Suddenly, Rey leaned down to BB-8, starting to speak gently. ''You're okay, he's with the Resistance. He's going to get you home, we all will, right, Y/N?'' Rey asked, and the Phoenix thought for a bit, before nodding. The girl smiled, before standing up again. ''I don't know your name...'' Rey said to the man, who blinked. ''Finn...what's yours?'' Finn said, and the girl grinned. ''I'm Rey'' She replied, the dark-skinned man turning to Y/N. ''And you are?'' He asked, making the Phoenix smile slightly. ''Name's Y/N...Y/N L/N'' They said, and Finn nodded. Just as they were about to continue with their conversation, it sounded like something exploded.

The group turned around, only to see steam and gas coming out from underneath the floor. ''Help me with this, quick!'' Rey shouted, already running towards the place where the small explosion happened.


	4. Chapter 4 - Han Solo and Chewie

''It's the motivator! Grab me a Harris wrench, check in there!'' Rey commanded, and Finn quickly got to it. ''How bad is it?'' He asked, Y/N merely sitting next to them, legs crossed, watching how the two of them worked. ''If we wanna live, not good!'' The girl shouted, pulling all sorts of wires and levers down in the lower deck. ''They're hunting for us now. We got to get out of this system!'' Finn said, looking through the tool-box, hands slightly shaking. ''BB-8 says the location of the Resistance base is _need to know_. If I'm taking you there, I need to know!'' Rey boomed, her head sticking out from the floor. ''This?'' Finn asked, showcasing a wrench. The girl nodded, Finn tossing the tool over to her. Immediately when Rey had crouched down, back to work, Finn leaned over to BB-8 whispering : ''You gotta tell us where your base is''.

The droid beeped with denial, making the dark-skinned man furrow his brows. ''I don't speak that...alright, between us, and Y/N, I suppose..I'm not with the Resistance, okay?'' Finn said, the droid quickly reeling away from the man. Y/N raised a brow, just silently listening in. ''I'm just trying to get away from the first order! But if you tell us where the base is, I'll get you there first. Deal?...droid, please!'' Finn whisper-shouted, desperation in his voice. 

''Pilex driver, hurry. So, where's your base?'' Rey appeared yet again, turning to Finn. ''Come on, BB-8, tell them'' The man said, referring to Y/N and Rey, who were both curiously now looking at the droid. BB-8 turned his head from Rey, to Finn, to Y/N, and the cycle repeated once or twice, when Finn whispered: ''Please?''

BB-8 beeped to Rey and Y/N, whose eyes widened. '' **The Ileenium System?** '' The two of them said at once, blinking. ''Yeah! The Ileenium System, that's the one! Get us there as fast as you can!'' Finn said, showing BB-8 a thumbs up, which the droid happily returned. ''We'll drop you two at Ponemah Terminal, we've got to get back to Jakku'' Rey said, referring to herself and Y/N, who blinked in surprise. ''We?'' They asked, but Rey had already gone below deck for a moment, not hearing what the Phoenix had just said. 

She returned, ignoring Finn's angered face. ''Back to Jakku?! Why does everyone want to go back to Jakk-'' ''-Not that one-''

''-That place is-'' 

''-No, no, no, the one I'm pointing to, no, no! If we don't patch it up, the propulsion tank will overflow and flood the ship with poisonous gas!'' Rey shouted, eyes wide. Finn reached for the last tool, showing it to the girl. ''This?'' 

''Yes!'' She shouted merrily, grabbing it and going under once again. Finn crawled over to the entrance of the little hole in the ground, confusion in his eyes. ''Hey, you're a pilot. You can fly anywhere. Why go back? You got a family? You got a boyfriend? A cute boyfriend?'' He asked, making Rey sigh. ''None of your business-'' ''-Is HE your boyfriend?!'' Finn questioned loudly, pointing at Y/N, who rolled their eyes. ''Firstly, not a boy, secondly-'' 

Just as they were about to continue talking, the lights turned off, making the people glance at each other. ''That can't be good-'' ''-No, it can't be'' Rey interrupted Finn, who quickly stood up, walking after Rey. With a sigh, Y/N jogged after them to the piloting area, watching as the girl pressed multiple buttons, but nothing happened. 

''Someone's locked on to us. All controls are overridden!'' Rey said, before a loud metallic sound was heard from above, making the trio look up. It seemed as if they were slowly being sucked into a ship, Finn, standing on the seat to get a better look. ''It's the First Order'' Finn said, starting to pant with fear. ''What do we do? There must be something'' Rey whispered, before a light-bulb went off in Finn's head.

''You said poisonous gas!'' He said, Rey just looking at the male with bafflement. ''I fixed that-''

''-Can you unfix it?'' 

* * *

They had ran back to the place where the leakage was before, grabbing gas-masks. ''Wait, we're not going to hurt anybody, are we?'' Y/N asked, confusedly putting the mask on. ''Just please get in'' Rey said, basically shoving the Phoenix into the hole in the floor. ''Come on, BB-8'' The girl told the droid, who rolled over to the pit. ''I'll take him'' Y/N said, lifting the droid with ease. Finn blinked in awe, before shaking himself out of it.

Rey had also gotten in, pulling the bit of floor over themselves, the four of them now hidden. ''Do you think this will work on the stormtroopers?'' She asked from Finn, who nodded. ''Yeah, their masks filter out smoke not toxins'' He replied, taking a look at who was coming. ''Get in!'' Rey told him, and the man did as said. 

''Hurry! They're coming'' Finn said urgently, watching as Rey pressed all sorts of buttons. Just as they were about to release the toxic gas, Y/N backed into something, it falling to the floor with a loud 'clank'. Rey's and Finn's eyes widened, whilst Y/N blinked innocently.

''What?'' They asked, and then, their cover was blown, and light reached their eyes once again.

The Phoenix looked up, only to see a man and a Wookie, pointing their weapons at them. ''Where are the others? Where's the pilot?'' The man asked, Rey gulping. ''I'm the pilot!'' She said, blinking rapidly with surprise. ''You?'' The man asked, suspicious. The Wookie growled, and Y/N turned to him. ''No, it's true, she's the pilot. And we're the only ones on board'' They said, making Finn look at Y/N. ''You can understand that thing?-'' ''-And _that thing_ can understand you too, so watch it. Come on out of there'' The man commanded, the group doing as told.

Whilst Rey and Finn were telling the man where they had gotten the ship, Y/N was picking up BB-8, their strong muscles feeling the slight strain. They lifted the droid up, before getting out as well. 

''I told you we should've double-check the Western Reaches. Who had her? Ducain?'' The man asked, and Rey shook her head. ''I stole it from Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain-'' ''-Who stole it from me!'' The man angrily said, sighing. ''Well, you tell him that Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon, for good!'' Han said, turning around and starting to walk towards the piloting area. ''This is the Millennium Falcon! You're Han Solo!'' Rey said, a wide smile of surprise and awe on her features. ''I used to be...'' The man said, before walking further into the ship. 

''Han Solo, the Rebellion general?'' Finn asked, Rey turning to him with furrowed brows. ''No, the smuggler!'' She said, turning back to the direction where Solo had walked in. ''I thought he was a war hero?'' The dark-skinned man wondered, the Wookie next to him shrugging.

''This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs!'' Rey said, and Y/N cleared their throat. ''12'' They corrected, hearing Han Solo shout the exact same number, making L/N smile proudly. ''How did you...oh, telepathy'' Rey said, and Y/N smiled. ''So you finally believe me?'' They asked, playfully hitting the girl's shoulder. ''No, I think you just made a lucky guess'' She replied, Y/N rolling their eyes. 

''Hey! Some moof milker put a compressor on the ignition line!'' Han shouted, returning to the main area of the ship. ''Unkar Plutt did, I thought it was a mistake too. Puts too much **stress on the hyperdrive** '' Both Rey and Han solo said at once, making Y/N hold back a chuckle. Solo glanced at the girl, before sighing. ''Chewie, throw them in a pod. We'll drop them on the nearest uninhabited planet-'' ''-Wait! No, we need your help!'' Rey shouted, walking after the old man. ''My help?'' Solo asked, rolling his eyes. ''This droid has to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible!'' The brown-haired girl said, and Finn quickly added : ''He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker''.

Han froze, his back turned to the trio. After some silence, Finn spoke : ''You _are_ the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion...you knew him''.

''Yeah, I knew him. I knew Luke'' He said quietly, before a loud noise was heard. ''Don't tell me a Rathtar's gotten loose...'' Han said, already running towards the exit.

''Wait, what?!'' 


End file.
